


~His Light~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt and comfort, PTSD, Quickie, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Triggered panic attack, Wall Sex, don't be too excited, female sub, i wrote it while eating salad, in like fifteen minutes, oh and Rina makes a puzzle, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, their roles are reversed. Sometimes, even the strongest man breaks. </p><p>He is her rock, her salvation. And she… she is his light in the darkness.</p><p>***</p><p>Master Cullen comes home from a mission, triggered and frantic. It is up to Rina to put him at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~His Light~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts), [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



> This work is completely consensual. The dynamics between Rina and Master Cullen are complicated, so I advise/suggest you read the other stories of "her Master", before yelling at me for writing rape porn.
> 
>  
> 
> I dedicate this work to Liala and Mayamelissa! Thank you for bearing with me and my plot ideas!

 

 

Rina hummed thoughtfully to herself, turning the curved piece between her fingers over and over. Green and blue, with faint black lines. Maybe a part of this small lake over here? Or from the landscape at the right side? Turquoise eyes flickered searching over the halfway finishes puzzle, her small hand with the single piece hoovering over possible positions. The sounds of the people outside talking and gossiping made it difficult to concentrate. But she wanted to prove herself that she was able to complete this puzzle. 1000 pieces, showing a scenery from Ferelden.

Rina hoped she would be able to finish the puzzle before the first of may. Her Master’s birthday would be then, and she still had no gift. The thought to spend his money for buying a meaningless gift… it simply did not sound right to her. Technically he would pay for his own gift then, and Rina refused to do such a thing. At least a little bit, she wanted to add to a gift from herself.

 

The lollipop wandered to the other corner of her mouth and she craned her neck a little. Bare feet dangling freely, the short red dress she wore rucked up even more through her movements. Time went past much slower when Master Cullen wasn’t there. His position in Kirkwall was a taxing one, and not every night he was able to come home. Just like yesterday and as it seemed today as well. It was well past midnight, which also meant he had missed the evening chant. Rina grimaced at the thought and placed the piece she was holding down, linking it with a matching one. If he wasn’t able to attend the evening chant, it meant that whatever kept him busy at the gallows, was urgent. It also meant that his mood was bad.

She rolled her shoulders with a sigh and picked up another piece. Stylized flowers, dots of red and yellow. Her head was propped up on her palm, while she lay flat on her stomach on the carpet. A simple thin but broad board was placed before her, and on its dark brown wood rested the partially finished puzzle. The frame was done already, a fact that filled her with satisfaction. The servants thought her slow in thinking and acting. Stupid and too naive. Despite her state and position now. The pitiful and sneering glances of the three servants in the adjacent room, she was aware of. But in doing and mastering puzzles, she was able to shine. Master Cullen had noticed her talent too, and instead of jewelry or new dresses like for the other girls, he brought her puzzles as souvenirs from his journeys since the very beginning. Next to sweets, of course. And this hadn’t changed since then.

 

A sigh escaped pink pouty lips and Rina studied the puzzle in front of her once more thoughtfully.  Just as she was about to pick up another piece from the red-yellow pile, the door to the living room banged open. Everyone jumped, including Rina who was on her feet within a heartbeat.

Master Cullen was standing in the doorway, large black gloved hand still curled around the door handle. With just one look, Rina saw the telltale signs. How he trembled ever so subtly. The rigid way he held himself upright. The sweat which trickled down his temple. And the blood splattered all over his once shiny Templar armor. Some of it also adorned his face, tiny drops of blood.

 

Her small hand curled around the puzzle piece she was holding, as golden eyes ringed with sapphire flickered frantically through the room, before landing on her. Ignoring the sorrowful and questioning voices of the servants, Master Cullen strode into the room and grabbed her right forearm with a growl. Too tight. Painfully. She tensed but grit her teeth, forcing herself to endure the pain.

‘With me. Now!’ He growled in a dangerous low tone and didn’t waited for Rina to answer. Instead she was pulled forwards like a doll, her left foot smacking against the board in process. She whimpered in pain, puzzlepieces flying through the room. Her hard work of the last three hours.  Destroyed. Rina winced and stumbled, but the Master simply pulled her closer to him and out of the room. Not caring for the puzzle or the shouts of the servants.

 

Along the large dark corridor she was dragged, his hold on her forearm becoming tighter and tighter with each passing step. It was difficult to keep up with his speed of walking, especially with her foot sending sparks of pain up her leg. Master Cullen growled at her stumbling and pulled her against his chest, partially lifting her up in the air as he stalked with loud echoing footsteps in the direction of his office. So close to him, she could smell the sweat and copper of blood, clinging to him. Along with the intense smell of ammonia, which made her eyes widen. Mages. He was attacked by mages. Fear gripped her heart.

Instantly her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to find purchase, to offer comfort. The blood and gore on his chestplate ruined her dress and smeared partially dried blood on her pale skin. But she paid it no mind, remaining silent. His heartbeat was fast, frantic even. Rina squeezed her eyes shut, as the door to his office was opened harshly, dark wood connecting with stone before it swung shut again.

The lock clicked in pace and then she was turned, and pressed up against the wall. Hard hot lips on hers, muffling her sound of surprise. The cold metal of his armor nearly crushed her but she held onto him tightly, feeling the need of him press against her sex. With a whimper she endured it as one gloved hand took hold of her dress and then ripped it in a quick strong yank away from her body. Now bare to his hungry frantic gaze Master Cullen ended the kiss and drank in her sight. One hand in the black strands of her hair, pulling and exposing her neck to him.

 

‘Babe…look at me!’ he growled in a dark tone and her eyelids fluttered open, focusing on his face finally. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire were dark and filled with an emotion she couldn’t name, but knew all too well. She knew what he wanted, what he needed. Swallowing hard, Rina held his gaze and whispered three single words.

‘Green, Master Cullen’ As soon as the words had left her, he groaned low and grateful. His full lips were again on hers, devouring her mouth brutally. Pressed against the wall she clung to him as he released his hold on her, pulling and shoving the tabard of his attire to the side and his trousers down. His rock hard and thick cock sprang free, and with a feral snarl he snapped his hips forwards and up. Sheathing himself inside her with a brutal thrust, the force rucked Rina up the wall a few inches. She squeezed her eyes shut at the burn, trying desperately to relax around his impressive cock. Master Cullen wouldn’t, couldn’t be nice now.

 

She had known it the moment he barked into the living room. Her cries and whimpers where muffled by his lips, kissing and biting her like a man starved. His pace was hard and unforgiving, slamming her hard against the wall again and again as his cock filled her repeatedly. Heat build up in her rapidly, the way her Master took her something she was used to by now. Craved it, even. Just with her, he was like this. Unleashed from any semblance of control, wild and feral. Her small breasts bounced with every hard thrust, fingers digging into her soft skin harder and harder. It wouldn’t take long, and wouldn’t be enough to make her come as well. But this was okay.

His desperate grunts and growls became louder and louder, only partially muffled by their passionate kiss. Hips piston at maddening speed, filling her again and again to the hilt. One hand slammed into the wall next to her head and then her Master broke the kiss, his thrusts becoming erratic. And then, it was over.

 

With a long and loud roar Master Cullen slammed one last time home, filling her with his seed in several spurts. She twitched in his arms and whimpered, her own orgasm within reach but at the same time miles away. Sweaty forehead dropping against her bare shoulder, the Master started to shake. Now for a different reason. Half out of his mind he turned them, then slid down the wall with a groan and eyes squeezed shut. Rina released her hold on his neck and slid both hands in his sweat soaked hair, trembling as slowly, slowly his cock softened inside her. Seed trickled past his shaft and on his thigh, but neither cared for the moment. Straddling him still, she remained in her position. Keeping his face pressed in the crook of her neck.

 

‘I… I am here, Master…’ Rina whispered breathless, but with as much as love as she could muster.

‘It’s the 20th of Harvest, 9:38 Dragon’ her voice took on a soothing timbre, slender fingers carding through sweat slick golden curls. Slowly the painful grip of Master Cullen’s hands on her small waist became less, and instead slid fully around her body. Pulling their bodies flush together, she felt him inhale deeply and long. The air was filled with the scent of sex, sweat and blood. But right now, this wasn’t important.

‘We are in Kirkwall. In your estate. I am Sabrina… but you call me Rina, love or babe’ She kissed his sweaty temple and touched his cheek, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the renewed wetness there. It broke her heart and made her throat constrict. But she needed to continue. A small smile played on her lips at her next words.

 

‘I am your wife. Your chosen one. We married last month. I was-‘

‘Wearing a beautiful white dress… yes…’ her Master’s hoarse voice interrupted her chant and he exhaled deeply. The strong sweet mint scent of Lyrium fawned over her face and she took note of it. An extra dosage.

‘You were like an Angel… smiling and shining. My light…’

Rina nodded at his words and slowly he lifted his head, one hand tangling in the black curls as he angled her face closer.

‘Thank you, love…’ he murmured, full lips brushing against hers now tenderly and soft. She smiled.

'I love you, Master' Rina whispered against his lips and received a content sigh in response.

‘The Maker blessed me by sending you…’ his words whispered into the kiss made warmth bloom in her heart. She may not believed into his god… but she had vowed a long time ago to be whatever he wanted her to be. With that thought in mind she returned the kiss.

 

As long as they would have each other, everything would be alright. He was her rock, her salvation. And she… she was his light in the darkness.

 

 


End file.
